Extra Special Birthday
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: It's the real world and Kirito's birthday. Asuna has a special present planned for him. Will he like it? Will it be a birthday to remember? Or one to forget? Rate M for adult content! (Not the best Summary I know) Enjoy!


**Extra Special Birthday**

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

October 7th 2026

Central Tokyo

After a long day of celebrations at the Dicey Cafe, Asuna had led Kirito to a hotel for what she classed as his 'extra special' birthday present. She seemed relaxed and eager to get to the room, tugging Kirito along by the hand. For his part the poor guy was both tired and filled with nerves. After all, this will be their first ever time sleeping in the same bed in the real world. Once inside the room, a quite nice comfortable room at that, Asuna shut the curtains and began to dig into the bag she had with her.

"Are you sure about this? Won't your parents be angry?" Kirito asked bluntly.

"Yes I'm sure and my parents don't know. Liz and the girls are covering for me." Asuna explained heading for the bathroom.

"Okay, I guess if you're sure, then I'm okay with it."

"Geez, that's not very romantic you know."

Kirito simply blinked as Asuna vanished into the bathroom. He could hear her humming to herself through the partially opened door. He sat on the edge of the bed and began nosing into the drawers of the bedside table. A phone book and room service menu in the first. Brochures for tourist locations and restaurants in the next. The bottom drawer held a catalogue of sorts. Upon picking it up Kirito flushed crimson. This was a menu of a whole different calibre...it was for ordering sex toys and lubes and even outfits. Embarrassed, he quickly returned it to the drawer and tried to forget it.

"Kirito..." Asuna Cooed.

"Yeah what is..." His eyes grew wide as the sentence died on his lips.

Asuna stood nearby, smiling so sweetly, while wearing a sheer gown that barely reached her hips with matching panties and her hair flowing loose over her shoulders. Due to the fabric being sheer Kirito could see all of Asuna through it. He flushed anew. Swallowed hard. Felt his body begin to react. His mind grew slightly fuzzy, just after it told him exactly what was likely to happen that night. Kirito and Asuna had only ever been intimate inside SAO. It was now abundantly clear she wanted to do so IRL too. He felt nervous. Excited and nervous. He loved Asuna with everything he had. Had endured pain both physical and mental to protect her. The mere hint of being with her like that in the real world meant more to him than words could ever convey.

But his actions certainly could.

She moved toward him and he held out a hand to her. Taking it she was drawn closer till she stood between his legs. Asuna gazed down into his dark eyes and skimmed a finger tips along his cheek. Her other shifted within his and Kirito linked their fingers. His other hand resting upon her hip. She was so beautiful to him. Lovingly they came together. A tender meeting of lips. When they parted for air Asuna let her hand drop from his cheek to his shoulder. With little more than a tap of encouragement Kirito laid back on the bed, Asuna following like they were bound together. Torso to torso the pair kissed once more. With hands still twined, Kirito held her close with his other hand on her back and rolled. He broke the link of lips and hands to stand up.

Before Asuna could question his actions she was lifted up bridal style and placed lovingly back on the bed properly. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes took in the sight of the one she loved carefully removing his clothes, till he stood in nothing but his boxers. Laying beside her, Kirito tentatively traced the outline of her breast and was rewarded with a soft moan and a shiver. He proceeded to kiss her neck and cup her breast, massaging it gently. His name escaped her on a quivering moan and it made his blood run hotter. Asuna's hand shifted and teased at his crotch. She heard his gasp, felt the heat there and the way his hips seemed to move on their own. Like a part of him wanted more contact. As if a switch was thrown, Kirito's confidence kicked in and he began doing the things Asuna had found pleasurable back in SAO.

Teeth nipping at her neck, fingers pinching and teasing her nipple, before moving lower to torment her nerves and drive her to an initial powerful climax and everything in between. As their foreplay reached its pinnacle, Kirito shed his boxers and discarded Asuna's panties. One final task, equipping protection, he settled between her legs and positioned his tip near her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. More than ready."

"Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop right away, okay?"

"I will. But Kirito...I don't want you to stop." Asuna smiled.

Leaning over, Kirito kissed Asuna lovingly as he pressed into her slowly. She was so tight and warm around him the deeper he slid. Her moans were swallowed by the kiss, but he could read her body language and knew so far she felt no pain. One hand was in his hair and the other gripped his upper arm. Asuna's legs were rising up the further he entered her. Once fully sheathed inside the girl he loved, Kirito broke the kiss and panted slightly. Her heat enveloped him and it was making his mind cloudy. Their eyes met and the silent plea in hers was all the confirmation he needed to go onward. Kirito started the pace slow. Moving within her drove his senses crazy and it took all his will power not to lose control and succumb to his carnal urges.

Her walls were convulsing around him. The heat seemed to penetrate his flesh through the condom. Asuna's legs wrapped tightly around him, her heels urgently nudging his ass, silently spurring him to move more. The initial pain was a distant memory. All she felt now was a building pleasure. Kirito picked up the pace of his thrusts. She moaned wantonly. Tugging his dark locks and clawing at his arm. Kirito's senses were on overdrive and the basic need to drive his cock as deep and as hard as he could was growing second by second. Throwing caution to the wind, Kirito the Black Swordsman, pounded his girlfriends wet pussy with reckless abandon. The sounds she made were delicious. The wet squelching noise from where he drove into her was a totally filthy turn on. But when she tightened like a vice around his shaft and liquid poured from her, combined with her cries, Kirito was driven over the edge.

"KIRITO!" Asuna called his name as her back arched off the bed.

As Asuna gasped for air, Kirito felt a tightness in his gut and the tell tale sensation of his impending orgasm. He barely managed three more thrusts before his own blinding orgasm claimed his body. As Asuna's pussy quivered, his cock pulsed and he blew his load with a final ramming thrust.

"AH! ASUNA! AAAAAHHHHH!" With that he collapsed onto her and panted heavily.

The two lovers lay tangled together for a long time, coming down from the euphoria of their first time making love in the real world and giving their virginity to each other. Kirito's cock softened and slipped out of Asuna. He rolled onto his back closing his eyes. She snuggled closer to him and closed her own eyes.

"Hey Kirito..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So very much. I always will."

"Asuna...I..love you too." He curled as arm around her.

"Happy 18th Birthday Kirito."

"Thanks." He chuckled "Best birthday ever."

With a romantic sigh and a tender kiss, Asuna and Kirito fell asleep wrapped in others embrace. Completely and utterly in love. A love so strong...nothing could break it.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
